Possession
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: PWP. SLASH! Randy hates to share, especially something that belongs strictly to him. OneShot. Orton/Cena


**Warning: Language, Slash, Sexual content. So if all of those things just aren't your cup of tea, I advise you turn away now. **

Disclaimer: I own nobody mentioned in this story. Lyrics usead are 'Ooh Ooh Baby' by Britney Spears from her _Blackout_ album. I don't own those either.

A/N: This story just kind of came out of nowhere. I knew I wanted to do a story with this pairing so I kind of ran with it, and got this. A nice, raunchy little oneshot. LOL

So I hope you all enjoy. Happy reading!

* * *

Everything and everyone was really starting to piss him off. The club's stupid mixture of techno and pop music was annoying; the bartender wasn't stirring his drinks right; the club reeked of sex and sweat; and to put the icing on the fucking cake, he was stuck watching his boyfriend get hit on by multiple guys throughout the night.

It was John's thirtieth birthday, he wanted to party and have some fun. So Randy, being the great boyfriend that he is decided that he would let him have his fun for the night; promising not to get mad or jealous when he danced with other guys. He would back off, give him his space. What a great fucking idea that was.

He had been controlling his emotions pretty well until that damn Hardy showed up. There was something about the way the rainbow headed younger Hardy walked over to John that bothered the hell out of him. He just wasn't sure what it was though.

John and Jeff sat at a table within hearing distance for Randy. He had been monitoring conversations guys had with John all night. It wasn't like he didn't trust John or anything, because he really did; it was all the _other_ guys he didn't trust. He had to make sure that none of them had any intentions of taking John home with them for the night.

Everyone knew they were a couple, and even if they didn't then they knew John was taken from all the hickies on his neck and chest. There was no doubt that he belonged to Randy.

Yet, there were still people who tried to come between them. Like Dave Batista, the guy who was suppose to be Randy's best friend. He had walked up to John right in front of him, whispering empty promises of things that he would do to him, and for him. And, of course it turned John into jell-o, biting his lower lip like he was actually considering taking him up on his offer.

That's until Randy finally stepped in. He wanted nothing more than to hurt Dave, but decided it wasn't worth it. Instead he just dragged John away, and into his lockeroom. He didn't think he had to remind him of who he belonged to, but obviously he did. That's exactly what he had done too, making John come loudly with his name falling from his lips over and over again like a prayer. What a day that had been.

"Dance with me."

Randy snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Jeff's voice. He looked up and saw him leading John out onto the dance floor. He picked up one of the shot glasses, and downed it. He had a strong feeling he wasn't going to enjoy this.

"_The way you smile, the way you taste  
You know I have an appetite for sexy things  
All you do is look at me, it's a disgrace  
What's running through my mind is you,  
Up in my face  
yeah, yeah"_

He watched as Jeff spun John around so that his back was pressed against his front. They began their slow grind to the somewhat hypnotic beat, and Randy felt as if he were going to be sick.

Jeff wrapped his arms around John's waist, pressing him even closer; which Randy honestly didn't think was possible. It was like they were already as one, they were so close. He turned back to the bar, and ordered a round of shots of the strongest drink the club owned. He drank two glasses before turning around again.

He gripped the glass, nearly shattering it with his bare hands.

"_Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah"_

John was staring directly at him as he leaned forward, rubbing his body against Jeff's, who was enjoying himself a little too much. He stared at Randy with an intense look of desire as he stood up straight, and laid his head on Jeff's shoulder, wrapping his arm around the back of the younger Hardy's neck.

This was driving him up the fucking walls. He already had a problem with watching other guys dance with him, but what he and Jeff were doing was basically fucking on the dance floor. Randy growled to himself as he stared back at him with the same fiery passion.

He was teasing him, Randy didn't like to be teased. He wanted to turn around, look away, but couldn't. He was somewhat drawn into the freak show the two were performing in front of everyone in the center of the floor. In a way, he was sort of enjoying this, getting some kind of sick pleasure from watching his boyfriend dry humping with another guy.

He shook his head of the disturbing thoughts before picking up another shot glass.

Randy continued to drink as the two continued to dance. He finished his last glass as he watched John turn in Jeff's arms. He gave one last glance over to Randy before he turned back to Jeff. The two stared into each others eyes intensely before Jeff grabbed the back of John's head, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together.

"_You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up with your love…"_

Randy smashed the glass against the bar top, shattering it, and he stood. He stumbled over to them, and pulled John back by his shirt, startling him. He grabbed his elbow, and started dragging him out of the club. Leaving Jeff standing in the middle of the dance floor confused.

The whole cab ride back to the hotel was silent until they reached their room. Randy almost kicked the door down in his effort to get them inside. He couldn't help it though, he was pissed, drunk, and horny all at the same time; his brain wasn't functioning like it was suppose to. When he finally did find his key he opened the door, and shoved John inside, kicking the door close behind them.

"Randy, what the hell…?" John started but was cut short by the feel of Randy's lips crushed painfully against his own. He stepped back, flushed.

"What the hell were you thinking kissing him? Are you insane?" He asked, voice husky.

"He kissed _me_!" John said quickly.

He began to work on the buttons of John's shirt, but got fed up with it and just tore the annoying piece of clothing from his body. Buttons flying all over the place.

"Dammit, that was an expensive shirt!" John exclaimed before he was shoved onto the bed on his back; Randy hovering over him with a predator like smirk on his face.

He was drunk, but he didn't care. He needed to show John who he belonged to yet again. Only this time he was determined to make sure he never forgot.

He leaned down and began nibbling at his lips then down to his jaw as he asked. "How did it feel having him touch you like that?" The hurt was noticeable in his tone, making John frown.

"Randy, I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "Answer my question."

John swallowed. "It… it didn't mean anything. We were just having fun." he spoke nervously, stuttering over his words. "Besides, you promised not to get mad, remember?"

Randy smirked as he removed John's pants, then licked his way down his chest. "Of course I remember, love."

He smiled against his skin when he bucked up, whimpering. He placed a firm hand on his lower torso and pushed him back down on the mattress.

"Stay completely still or I'll stop." He said firmly as John began to buck again.

All John could do was nod, and he willed his body to do as it was told. Which was not an easy task when Randy took the head of his erect member into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" He cried out as he tried his best not to thrust up, to force himself further into the warmth of his mouth as Randy suckled lightly on the tip.

"We'll get to that eventually." Randy replied smugly, placing a finger at his entrance. He circled around the tight area before pushing his finger inside as John was on the verge of screaming now.

Randy loved having control over him like this, making him writhe and moan beneath him. It made him hot, and it made him want him that much more.

He continued his sweet torture until he felt John was ready. He released his cock with a soft pop and removed his finger, sitting up on his knees to look down at his lover as he started removing his own clothes; throwing them to the ground in a pile.

Once he shed of the last piece of clothing, he grabbed the bottle of lotion off of the nightstand. He flipped the top, and squeezed a generous amount of it onto his cock, slicking it.

"Will you hurry up already? I can't wait another fucking minute." John demanded, but he didn't move. He knew if he did, Randy would _really _make him wait.

So, that's how he wanted it. Randy smirked, pushing into him with one hard thrust.

John groaned, biting on his lower lip.

"I'm gonna show you who you belong to you little bitch." Randy groaned, thrusting his hips hard, and fast against John's body.

"Oh…oh, fuck!" he exclaimed. "Randy, touch me. Please!"

Randy shook his head as he continued fucking into him. "You'll come when I say you can." He wrapped a firm hand around the base of John's cock to reserve his orgasm until he was ready.

John sobbed, head thrashing from side to side on the pillow. He thrusted his hips up to meet Randy's animal like movements.

Randy kept his hand in place as he leaned down and began to suck at his neck. He knew that was the quickest way to get him off, so he continued his assault against his exposed flesh.

"Randy, I need to come… please, let me." John cried.

"Say it…" Randy urged.

"I'm yours, Randy! I'm all yours, nobody else's." He said frantically as Randy began hitting that spot inside of him that made him see stars.

"Good boy." he said against his neck, he let go of his cock and bit down hard on his neck as he said between gritted teeth. "Do it! Come for me."

Without needing further invitation, John came; shooting up and hitting Randy's stomach. "Randy…" He said on a yell.

Hearing him say his name like that and the feel of his inner muscles tightening around him pushed Randy over the edge. He did a combination of a grunt and a growl, coming deep inside of him.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine." He said repeatedly as he continued to gently thrust against him, riding out his orgasm before he finally collapsed next to John.

They laid there for a moment, coming down from their high and trying to catch their breaths.

"That kiss, it really didn't mean anything to me." John said suddenly. "I love you, and _only_ you."

Randy smiled, kissing him gently on the lips. "I know. I love you, too. I'm sorry I got jealous when I promised not to."

"That's okay." John said snuggling closer to him. "Besides, what we just did was amazing. I think I need to make you jealous more often."

Randy laughed. "Oh no, you got lucky this time. Next guy you kiss that isn't me, I'm kicking their ass and tying you to this bed."

John smirked. "Sounds good to me."

-The End-

**So how was that? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please do let me know what you thought and leave me a lovely review.**


End file.
